


Castiel's Brownies - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: Good intentions, best laid plans, all that stuff.





	Castiel's Brownies - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble written per request from a reader, who asked for a Team Free Will birthday-related story to celebrate their own birthday. :)

“We’re sorry, there was just—”

“I thought we’d gotten them all, I don’t know what happened—-”

“They destroyed it,” Castiel stated plainly.

“Yeah, Cas, we picked up on that,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“I  _meant_  I don’t know  _how_  it happened,” Sam clarified, then he turned to you as if to say something else, but settled on a sigh and a helpless shrug.

“It’s okay,” you told them, though the looks you got in response clearly said:  _Yeah, right._ “Really, it is,” you added on. “I mean, it’s the thought that counts…”

As you trailed off into silence, everyone took in the scene.

The kitchen was, in a word, trashed. While the sink full of pans and mixing bowls yet to be washed was on the guys, the rest was the doing of the mischief-makers. Plates broken. Frosting-coated surfaces here-and-there. Forks artfully impaled the table. Crushed pieces of pie arranged on the seats of said table, the filling oozing over the sides. Balloons popped, their pitiful streamers lying limp across the island. Cookie crumbs filling drawers and bins. Ripped wrapping paper and torn boxes covering the floor like a colorful rug. Flour and sugar, tossed from their bags, still hanging in the air. Then the pièce de résistance: the entire birthday cake, still whole, smashed into the ceiling.

“How the hell’d they even get up that high,” Sam muttered.

And as if on cue, the cake - its size nothing to sniff at - fell with a loud  _splat_ , the lone candle still upright somehow hanging on to the tiniest of flickers.

Dean stomped it.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed.

Dean had a grimace on his face as he looked at his now-gooey boot, but when he brought his eyes to yours, his expression softened. “Sorry, kid.”

Sam and Castiel looked to you as well, even more apologetic than before, if that were possible.

But you burst into tear-inducing laughter, and when you caught your breath, you said, “This is the best birthday ever!”

“Seriously?” Sam asked, a tiny smile beginning to form.

“That’s good to hear,” said Castiel, relief in his voice.

Dean turned to Castiel, frowning. “She’s just being nice! When we said you were in charge of the brownies—- I just—- you—- you are  _not_  this clueless, why in the  _world_  did you think of  _anything_  but the little square chocolate things?!”

Now Castiel frowned, and said, “I  _thought_ of the clean-up.” He shot a pointed glance at the sink.

Your laughing kicked back up; there was possibly a snort.

“She’s always quite helpful, less housework is an ideal present. I  _also_ thought you knew to leave food specifically for them as a reward,” Castiel continued. “They get… irritable… if their work isn’t acknowledged.”

“Irritable,” Sam repeated. “Yeah, pretty irri…. wait, what work?”

“There is a significant amount of laundry to be folded. Books to be re-shelved. Guns to be cleaned.”

Dean blanched. “Guns? No. No, you  _didn’t…._ ” Then, to Sam: “Did we check the range? Ammo storage?”

The loud  _BANG_  - followed by another, and  _another_ , and then some raucous, maniacal giggling that echoed throughout the bunker - was his answer.

The brothers shared a  _look_ , and took off running. You and Castiel stared after them, then looked at one another. You took a few steps closer.

“Cas,” you said, and very seriously.

“Yes?” he replied, and a touch nervously.

“You’re a friggin’  _genius_ ,” you said, hugging him tightly.

As he returned the hug, he asked for confirmation. “Best birthday ever?”

“Oh hell, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed -Nash.


End file.
